


Sea and Storms

by Sanguis



Category: Sunless Sea, fallen london - Fandom
Genre: Gen, sea shanty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanguis/pseuds/Sanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sea, salt, Storms, and blood. The zailors sing of them as they toil on the ship, the headlight flickers. (A zee shanty for Sunless Sea/Fallen London).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea and Storms

Chorus:  
Sea, salt, sea and Storms  
Sea, salt, blood on the wind.

Solo I:  
Unforgiving sea, false-stars and  
London, fallen from the surface,  
A lily song calls me, leads me  
To madness; I mourn the stars  
Only real on an Avid Horizon,  
Gods crave my blood, my  
Tears, and my beating heart.

Solo II:  
A Fathomking, a deathless life  
A Heart, its Glorious Shadow  
Even the tides have an appetite,  
For Gods and their sunless seas  
The Salt on my tongue is the  
Ichor from their divine veins.

Chorus:  
Sea, salt, sea and Stones,  
Sea, salt, blood on the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> “Fallen London is © 2015 and ™ Failbetter Games Limited: www.fallenlondon.com. This is an unofficial fan work.”


End file.
